


Planning Unplanned Comfort

by RandomGuygoesviral



Series: Indruck ft. a love of Coolice [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda implied Aubrey and Dani, I love Jake Coolice with my whole self, Okay I love Jake but also Im angst king, Other, Sibling Relationship, TAZ - Freeform, TAZ Amnesty, The Adventure Zone Amnesty - Freeform, These three are everything, its more siblings, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: (Give! Me! Jake! Or! Give! Me! Death!)Aubrey, Dani, and Jake are known for hiding away and planning things. These things range anywhere from petty pranks to setting people up on dates. Chaos seemed to follow them, though. They even had it down to a schedule!Breakdowns were on the schedule, but this one was... out of the normal. Which was saying a lot.





	Planning Unplanned Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So Um... TAZ consumed my life. I binged /ALL/ of it over turkey day break. Balance and all of the Amnesty stuff that's out so far. Jake is a good boy and that's my hot-take for the day. Thanks.

“Jake!” shrieked two girls simultaneously. 

That’s the way it always seemed to start when they planed something. One of them (Admittedly it was usually the one with red dyed hair) always went and goofed with something before the other two would screech in protest. It was the natural order of things, really. For three loser outcasts at least. If nothing else. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” spoke the subject of the shouts, running a pale hand through messy blond hair. 

One of the girls -dirty blonde hair, most people would call her cute- sat up and punched him in the shoulder,” Yeah? Well good. You should be.”

“It’s not like I was the one -er, two- who screamed, man!” whined Jake. 

Aubrey -head half shaved, hair dyed red- scoffed, leg tapping with energy,” Mhm, yeah. Whatever. You were bein’ dumb and we’re being secretive!” 

“I was being dumb? Dani just punched me and you look, like, a few seconds away from combusting,” retaliated Jake after a beat. 

After a short-lived and mostly joking argument, the three settled back into working. Or: planning more accurately. Planning what exactly? Well, that’d just ruin the surprise. Going and saying it willy nilly. Besides: something usually ended up happening to get in the way of their mischief anywho. 

The thing that derailed their planning session happened surprisingly quicker than normal. Most of the time it started no earlier than half an hour after the initial side-tracking goof. The things that stopped their planning ranged from a joke throwing the group into a fit to someone losing it. Unfortunately, on that day, it seemed to be on the further end of that spectrum. Aka: Sob Story City.

It was almost always Aubrey that it happened to, through. So it threw everything off when it… wasn’t. Because they had backup plans for her, hell, they had that kinda stuff for Dani, too. There was one out of the trio that they… didn’t have a plan on dealing with sad stuff for. It was Jake, because of course it was Jake. He was a happy-go-lucky radical sports dude. No one anticipated a break down from the blond. 

Which was what made it so weird when he showed signs of fatigue and distress about twenty minutes in. Because out of all the abnormal things in Amnesty Lodge: an unhappy Coolice might just be the strangest of them all. 

The male raked a hand gruffly through his fluffy hair, biting rather harshly on his lip. Jake wasn’t unknown for toying with his hair, most people suspected that was because of his Sylv self. So neither of the girls seemed perturbed by that. Not too much, anywho. 

They weren’t even told off by him tapping his fingers roughly on his knee as they worked. Nervous energy, Aubrey had ADHD, she understood the struggle. It did get a bit more clear when he just sort of… stopped talking. That was definitely against everything Jake usually did. No, it would be fine if he just trailed off mid-sentence. Just going quiet though, it was unlike him. 

That was what made Dani aware, Jake’s sudden lack of eye contact was what gave Aubrey the hint. The girls, suddenly both attentive, exchanged glances. Because they- they didn’t know what to do. Jake had never done that sort of thing before. So for about a minute, silence fell upon the trio.

Then Jake burst into tears. 

And honestly no one knew how to react. Jake was oddly… gentle when it came to crying. His face was turned to the ground, and through his hands had balled to fits- he wasn’t shaking too clearly. The only tell was a quiet sniffle, and a pale wrist rubbing against a shadowed eye. Crying was an odd thing, really. Seeing how different it was. An animated person in daily life tended to have an almost nonexistent cry, really. 

Aubrey was firey and quick to act. It made perfect sense for her to act first. In an act that was purely in the moment, she leaned over and pulled the funky male into a tight hold. She prided herself in being the second best hugger she knew -behind only Duck Newton himself- and she wasn’t about to waste that. Not to mention the fact that she knew for a fact that Jake was just about the most touch affectionate person on the planet. Of course, Dani quickly mimicked the act, making it into a group hug.

Jake just kinda, melted(?) after that. He sunk up against the girls holding onto him without more than a whine. So they just sat in what was near complete silence for… a while actually.

Until Jake sat up, a sheepish smile on his lips, tears still glossy in his eyes. His eyes were already a startlingly bright blue, like… the colour of reflecting snow. Tears, somehow, only enhanced the brilliance of the tone. 

“Uh…” his voice was hoarse, in a sad yet stable sort of way,” Well, um. Sorry guys. Wow, I guess stress’s kinda, like, just been building a whole lot recently? Like, so much ‘s been happenin’ and stuff… and I just can’t help? I’m just, a goofy kid I guess. Makes sense that Mama doesn’t really… trust me with important shit.”

He tried to shrug it off, but two strong bi ladies had their grip on him and that grip just tightened. Eventually, Jake let out a faint sigh and slunk back into the girls’ grasp, frankly not in the mood to fight. Mostly because he was outnumbered, natch. 

“If you /Think/ we’re ever going to let you go again, you’ve got another thing comin’ Coolice,” Aubrey said jokingly.

Dani quickly tacked on an,” Indeed.” 

“Whatever,” he scoffed gently, through the word was all but meaningless. 

It took awhile for things to settle after that. Not too long, don’t get it twisted. Just longer than Barlcay might take to handle it? Probably. They didn’t want to go deal with explaining what they were doing though, so the group handled it on their own. They kinda always did, huh? 

“We’re all good now, yeah?” Dani tilted her head back as she asked, dirty blonde braid swishing against her back. 

“Um, Yeah.”

“I’m pretty chill now, man.”

“So…” Aubrey coughed into her hand as the trio finally separated from their silly little group hug. 

And back to plan: “Make waterfowl smooch lepidoptera” was put back into action.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope ya'll enjoyed this. I hope I got speech patterns and stuff okay, as someone who's lived their whole life in a rural town on the outskirts of the woods, I should hope I'm not too shabby. 
> 
> Also: Jake Coolice hot-take part two (ft. Dani).  
> The only reason Dani is more popular than Jake is because she's Aubrey's love interest. Jake has more character development than her, and a big reason people seem to shove him to the side is because of his dorky 80's vibe. 
> 
> I'll go.


End file.
